Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test method, particularly to a test method for eliminating electrostatic charges.
Description of the Related Art
Electrostatics is a branch of physics that deals with the phenomena and properties of stationary or slow-moving electric charges with no acceleration. Since classical physics, it has been known that some materials such as amber attract lightweight particles after rubbing. Electrostatic phenomena arise from the forces that electric charges exert on each other. Such forces are described by Coulomb's law.
There are many examples of electrostatic phenomena, from those as simple as the attraction of the plastic wrap to your hand after you remove it from a package, to the apparently spontaneous explosion of grain silos, to damage of electronic components during manufacturing, to the operation of photocopiers. Electrostatics involves the buildup of charge on the surface of objects due to contact with other surfaces. Although charge exchange happens whenever any two surfaces contact and separate, the effects of charge exchange are usually only noticed when at least one of the surfaces has a high resistance to electrical flow. This is because the charges that transfer to or from the highly resistive surface are more or less trapped there for a long enough time for their effects to be observed. In general, there are many testers in a laboratory. After a human body touches the tester or the tester tests ICs for a long time, electrostatic charges are generated on the surface of the tester. When the probes of the tester electrically contact an IC next time, the electrostatic charges move from the tester to the IC. As long as the IC operates, the electrostatic charges cause damage to the IC.
To overcome the abovementioned problems, the present invention provides a test method for eliminating electrostatic charges, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.